


Danny Rand Buys Woody Fox For Ward Meachum

by SkyDether



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Marriage, IFD2019, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: Ward and Danny are engaged and at the Bachelor Party that Danny planned for Ward.Danny is planning to surprise his suave fiance with a sexy gift.(they've both been partying pretty hard)





	Danny Rand Buys Woody Fox For Ward Meachum

**Author's Note:**

> A Double Drabble excerpt from "One Day At A Time" (Ch. 29)
> 
> Posted for International Fanworks Day 2019
> 
> Theme: Characters and/or celebrities discovering new fandoms.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

[Woody Fox Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ladyandthefoxduo/?hl=en)

_Crud! Don't stone out man! Woody will be here any minute._  
Thought Danny and tried to level out a bit.  
Ward was dancing with 2 chicks who were barely dressed.  
He looked way hot as they grinded on him and ran their fingers through his silky dark hair.  
Danny made his way to the backstage guest Star dressing room.  
He knocked politely.  
A Japanese man peeked from a crack in the door and said:

 **Tetsuo: Yes who are you?**  
**_Danny: Uh, hey man, I'm Danny Rand, I hired Willy tonight._**  
**Tetsuo: Of course you are! Get your gorgeous ass in here!**  
He pulled Danny into the dressing room where THE Woody Fox/Willy Wagtail was stretching and warming up.

 ** _Danny: Wow - you look amazing!_**  
**Woody: So do you actually** he said with a super sexy Australian accent.  
Danny nearly swooned.  
**Woody: I hope you don't mind if I record some of my performance.**  
**I would like to post it in support of gay marriage.**  
**I love what you guys are doing.**  
**_Danny: Hell yeah - that would be great._**  
**_Just, thanks man - I'm a huge fan._**  
**Woody: Let's hope your fiancé enjoys your surprise - I love bachelor parties.**

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this excerpt would make a good little drabble.  
> When I counted the words it was exactly 200 words!  
> (I changed the formatting and replaced a curse word with "crud")  
> Woody Fox is an Australian Aerial Artist and gay porn star.


End file.
